


Text alert

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Molly has a new text alert





	Text alert

Characters belong to the BBC 

The first time Molly hears it she’s thankfully alone. She’s never grabbed for her phone quicker in her life, desperately trying to silence the noise before anyone could overhear and make assumptions. 

She recognises that moan-a long buried memory of a Christmas humiliation. 

She’s heard it since in a much more intimate setting-she loved that sound-loved evoking it in her girlfriend.

Although even alone in a morgue it was slightly horrifying.

It’s a text alert 

Thought it was about time you had matching ringtones ❤️  
IA

Molly is greatful that Irene held back from sending a picture along with the text. She seemed to delight in shocking Sherlock with explicit photos or texts. 

Molly tended to get cat videos which she was eternally grateful for. She’d die of embrassment if Irene sent her nudes.

Sherlock could seduce with the best of them if he had the inclination-which Irene almost always brought out in him. Molly loved to watch them spar. 

Another elongated moan came from her phone but this time it was familiar too familiar. It made her face burn. It was her. It was how she sounded when she—

I hope you don’t mind i personalised by own ringtone  
IA

She should be insensed that Irene had recorded her at such a moment but she’s not. It sends pleasure ricocheting up her spine. 

She realises that she hadn’t responded in s timely manner when the text alert comes again.

You’re not cross are you darling?   
IA

No I’m not cross, just surprised. M

Molly types slowly. She’s never thought herself as someone who would inspirie a naughty ringtone. But being with Irene had broadened her horizons in many ways.

I sent it to Sherlock-not a ringtone-just something to perk up his day. No case above a five.-IA

That shouldn’t perk up her day but it does-a little. 

I’m bored in a hotel room in London. Come find me. IA

Molly should be shocked at Irene’s audacity but she’s used to Irene’s games by now. She likes them more than she should. The idea of finding Irene is tempting but she’s at work. 

I can’t just find you out of all the hotels in London. M

That’s not a no-IA

Irene always had the uncanny ability to read between the lines, of hearing what Molly doesn’t say.

Maybe it’s part of her job.

What about Sherlock? M

That’s still not a no-IA

Molly hears voices in the hallway and quickly types

Yes it is. M ❤️

She shoves the phone into her pocket hoping her face isn’t as red as she thinks it is.


End file.
